Differences
by UmbraLunae
Summary: When his enchanted smith's hammer is stolen, an Orc goes on a rampage to get it back from a group of cultists. When he arrives at their hideout, they are trying to open a portal; He is able to retrieve his hammer but at the price of being pushed through to another world. Now the Orc must travel with a grey wizard, to find his way home. Sorry if the summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my new story! It's another Skyrim/The hobbit crossover which may sequel into the The Lord of the Rings, but I'll think about that later, when perhaps I'm closer to the end of this story; instead of at the very first chapter!**

**Unlike my last crossover this one is not a romance story, which will be very different for me! Seeing as I think most of the stories I've wrote are mainly romance, so you'll have to be kind to me as this will be new to me not looking for lovey dovey scenes :P This story was a request from one of my readers called Bernard Karp, so credit is given to him for the framework of the story!**

* * *

><p>The door slammed against the wall as the large, grey Orc walked back into his home he had set up in Karthwasten. He was tired and annoyed, having travelled all night, all he wanted to do was go to bed. He had moved to The Reach a few years prior, as a skilled smith he had asked permission from his chief to travel Skyrim. Yes, he was very skilled in Orcish smithing, but he wanted to know more; he wanted to learn about smithing from other races. The chief had allowed him to go out into Skyrim, but he was to return to the strong hold for the festival of Malacath. Of course, he was going to abide by this condition; what Orc would miss the festival of Malacath.<p>

When he had first arrived at Karthwasten, he hadn't been accepted and a few of the mine workers had ran off to Markarth to tell the Jarl. The Orc had to prove he was trust worthy, to the people of the reach. Like the Khajiit, Orcs were not trusted by the other races. Khajiit were known for their step, for being pick pockets and thieves; and Orcs were known for being fierce warriors and for being excellent smiths. Once he had proved that he was trust worthy and not going to attack those of the reach, he had been allowed to become smith of Karthwasten. He helped with the mining and made tools and weapons, sometime the odd traveller would come across Karthwasten and pay a good amount of gold for the Orc's wares and sometimes pay on commission.

The Orc walked across the wooden floors on his home, he pulled off his travelling cloak and dropped it on the table. Walking to his bed, he dropped his pack at the foot of it before falling onto this messily made bed. He lay there all night in a sleepy daze and when the sun rose the next morning, he wasn't sure whether he slept at all that night or not. Something had felt off to the Orc and he wanted to know what, he pull himself up and went to the kitchen of his home. A few leeks and bundles of meat but nothing else. Crud, he'd forgotten to go to a market on his way back. He had nothing to eat, and no time that day to go market, he had to pick up on his orders; and so he walked out to the smithing area beside his house. And set to work, first smelting the mounds of ore that was piling up by his house.

"Hello Bug."

The Orc turned to the voice and saw a khajiit standing behind him, holding a package.

"Dro Shaar, it's been a while since I've seen you." Bug continued at his work, he needed to finish the smelting by noon if he wanted to keep on top of his work. "Unless, you've been here whilst I've been away."

"I was told, I had just missed you a while back when you had left." Dro Shaar explained, "Where do you go every year? I know you pay messengers or sometimes send packages with us if we're going that way to your tribe for your family; I don't think you're so sentimental to go and and see them."

Bug grinned a little as his old friend teased him, the Khajiit's tail flicking, "No, I did not go to see my family for the birthing anniversary. When I asked permission to leave tribe, the condition was that I come back for the festival of Malacath."

"Your God."

"Aye, my God. Surely you have a God, or is a litter box enough for you?"

"Funny, you amuse me Orc."

Dro Shaar sat upon Bug's working bench and placed his package down as Bug turned and continued his work, for a few hours the two were like that. The Khajiit sat and watched the Orc work, he would never admit it but the workings of the Orc always intrigued him, more so the Orc himself intrigued Dro shaar. Bug had at first appeared to e like every other Orc he had ever encountered but that changed when Bug had put himself in between the members of the Forsworn and the children in Dro Shaar's caravan. Dro Shaar could remember the day like it was just yesterday.

_He had heard the screams and calls of fear from where the children were playing, his ears twitching at the noises. He had told them to be careful, they had requested to stay by the stream from which their females were collecting water from; as these hills and paths were normally crawling with the Forsworn did not care if you were male or female, old or young, they would kill you. Within seconds Dro Shaar was on the road, running towards the shouts, members of his caravan behind him. They ran fast as they could to the children and when they got to the stream, the sight before them shocked them._

_There in front of them, was an Orc. Yet the Orc was stood in front of their young, facing the Forsworn, many of which already lay dead or injured on the path. As another Forsworn ran at the Orc, he had turned causing the attacker to trip slightly, bring him low enough for the Orc to deliver a fatal blow to the head. As the Orc had turned, Dro Shaar recognised him to be the smith in Karthwasten. The Khajiit stood for a moment, bewildered. None of them had expected anyone, particularly an Orc to fight for their young. It took a moment for the Khajiit to react, but soon they were fighting the few Forsworn that were left, Dro Shaar, however continuing looking at the Orc. And he saw something else which shocked him, not how broad and tall the Orc was, for all Orcs were like that, but this one was using his shape and height to shield the gruesome scenes from they young Khajiit._

_When all the fighting was over, the Orc remained in front of the young, and Dro Shaar had to call to the cowering children, commanding them not to look back and undo the Orcs efforts. The mothers took their young back to their camp and the remaining looked to the Orc for some explanation. Dro Shaar walked to the Orc, who stared at the dead Forsworn._

_"You are wounded Orc, allow me to tend to your wounds as a thank you."_

_"I require no payment more."_

_"More?"_

_"All your young are live and well, I require no payment more."_

_The old Khajiit watched the Orc as he walked to the bodies, Dro Shaar not met an Orc like this._

_A few hours later, the caravan of Khajiit all sat round their camp fire telling stories and having a small feast, offering small tokens, by throwing foods into the fire and saying a small prayer, to their Gods, thanking them for the safety of their children. Dro Shaar did not know much about Orcs, but he knew of their God; and after thanking his own, he threw another it of food into the fire as token to Malacath, to thank him for the Orc who had saved the young of his caravan. As they were all starting to relax, the blaze of a larger fire caught their eyes off in the hills. Dro Shaar took two of the males with him, and they set off to find the fire, hoping it to be just some more campers and no more Foresworn. As they came closer, he saw the Orc black smith and walked to him._

_"What are you doing Orc?"_

_"Burning them."_

_"The Forsworn?"_

_The Orc nodded._

_"Why?"_

_"In my culture, when we die...we are burnt."_

_Dro Shaar looked between the fire and the Orc, he couldn't understand why the Orc was burning them. The Forsworn meant nothing to him._

_"We are burnt because our bodies serve no purpose any more and our souls will continue to live on with our Gods and ancestors." The Orc looked Dro Shaar dead in the eye, "They are dead. These forsworn, their bodies will serve no purpose, except to those called Necromancers, and no one deserves to be played with like a doll after death. I have burnt them so their souls will go to live on with their Gods and their ancestors."_

_"They do not deserve your pity."_

_"I show them no pity, just the decency to allow them to be at peace."_

_"They are villains." Dro Shaar almost snarled._

_"Every Villain is a hero in their own eyes," the Orc said, looking back at the fire. "They believe what they are doing is right, and we are those whom are wrong."_

_Dro Shaar commanded that the two who had come out with him go back to camp, and after little argument they finally went. The Khajiit and the Orc stood side by side as they watched the fire burn and Dro Shaar thought over the Orc's words, and the Orc. He had most certainly never met an Orc like this before._

* * *

><p>Bug had finally finished smelting all the Ore, and now set upon the task of stacking all of the ingots; steel, iron and silver. Next Bug had the task of tanning as the hides that had been placed in the smithy that morning, he had guessed someone had kept them in their huts, as hide could be easily stolen, ore was much harder to steal as singular it was useless but plural it was worthy however heavy. Bug then noticed something on a table beside him, Dro shaar had opened the parcel he had came with. On the table sat bread, some cooked meat, cheese, a sweet roll, a container of milk and a bottle of wine. Bug ate as he worked, quickly thanking the Khajiit for the food.<p>

"I've never asked, but why are you called Bug?"

"Nickname." He grunted.

"For?"

"Bugrash."

"Sounds more like it." The Khajiit mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Sounds more Orc-ish, Bug sounds soft." He teased. "And a big guy like you..."

"Shall I tell you a secret?" Bug said in the same teasing tone.

"Oh, go on. Indulge me."

"My brothers would call me Bug because I was the smallest, it was a refernce to my height when I was younger."

"And now?"

"And now I bigger then three of them. My parents had eight children, five boys and three girls."

"Large family, rather like mine. I was the third child of six."

Bug stopped, as he had separated the hides into different piles, one for each animal; bear, sabre, deer, fox, goat. As he began on the goats hides, he still couldn't shake the feeling from before, something was amiss and he couldn't figure out what.

"You are distracted, friend."

"Aye. Something does not feel right to me."

"I am sure you will work it out."

The Khajiit bit into his third sweet roll, Bug smirked. He knew that Khajiit had a weakness for sweet things, but Dro Shaar really loved deserts.

"What about you, cat?"

"Now, now. Be nice, what about my name?"

"Doesn't it mean anything, Khajiit have titles don't they?"

"Yes, Bugrash. They do. Dro Shaar." He rolled the R's in his name. "Shaar is my name, I do not know of it's meaning. But Dro is my title, it means Grandfather. I am the eldest of my caravan and though they are not all my family, I do travel with some. Most of of are wiped out now, but it you remember the day by the stream...one of the children you protected was.."

"Your grand child?"

"No, my great grand child."

"You don't look old enough."

"One of the great things my race shares with the Elves, and that of your race, Bug. We do not show our age."

"That's why you're so wise is it?"

"Wisdom does not always come with age, wisdom is gained with memory; either that of experience or conversation. For example, despite the racism towards my own race; I will admit I was ignorant towards others, until one particular incident when an unlikely subject protected our young from the forsworn."

Dro Shaar walked over to Bug after taking another large bite of a sweet roll, when he reached Bug he opened his mouth to talk but found he could not due to the sticky syrup on the roof of his mouth.

Bug raised a cup to Dro Shaar, "Milk, kitty?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so short! <strong>

**So you met Bug! I wanted to write about being in Skyrim a bit, and his life before he goes to Middle Earth. I hope you all like Bug, or Bugrash, which ever you prefer to call him! I thought about putting him in a strong hold, but having him in a village works well for the story line. Also I don't think that an Orc would have many friends that aren't Orcs, but I thought he needed at least one. And that is where Dro Shaar comes in! I wasn't sure what race to make his friends, but I thought since there's a degree of racism towards the Khajiits, perhaps people would think little of Orcs as well as they mainly keep to themselves. Perhaps they could bond over that or something?**

**So Bernard Karp who requested and gave the frame work for this story, what do you think?**

**What do you all think? Creative and constructive criticism only! No Flames!**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Peace,**

**Umbralunae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yey, it got a review!**

**Bernard Karp**** - Thank you for your review. I didn't realise I'd put 'and' twice. As for the B's, the button doesn't work properly, despite it being a new laptop, grr! But I'll try to keep an eye out for them!**

**Guest**** - Firstly, let me say thank you so much for your review; it means a lot to me! I'm glad you like how the story is going so far, as well as Bug's back story and life before he will be sucked into Middle Earth. Personally, I'm not that big a fan of not knowing that much about a character particularly when they jump worlds, so like with all my stories, I write it how I would like it. So I thought to write about Bug before Middle Earth, to get to know Bug if nothing else! Before the first chapter when I was trying to work out how to play out the story I knew for definite that Bug is the one going to Middle Earth, but after completing Chapter One I want Dro Shaar to go as well! I only meant for Bug to have a friend but I really like the Khajiit now, and it's fun to write scenes with them, doing the banter between them is fun even the little digs they have at each other for their races! Perhaps Shaar will find a way to join Bug, I'll have to put some thought into it, but I am hoping to have another chapter or two before the world jumping so we'll have some time with Bug and Shaar. As for Thorin and company, I don't think first meet will go to well! Do you? I'll have to put some thought into it! I'll be honest with you, I haven't thought about how Bug will be fighting other Orcs! Until now!**

**KrstalSky - Ok!**

**To all of you who added Differences to your favourite or alert list, Bug and Dro Shaar thank you very much, you won't be getting a bash on the head with Bug's hammer! And Dro Shaar won't...er...claw you? Yea claw, I just can't imagine Dro Shaar, a 'wise' and old Khajiit using a weapon; just his claws!**

**Swearing in this chapter and probably in most future chapters. Just a warning!**

**Anyway here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>By mid afternoon Bug had finished most of his work, now all he had to do was forging. Dro Shaar, had stayed with Bug for the day; his caravan nearby, so his followers could come to or for his aid when needed. The villagers of karthwasten were far from impressed that the Khajiit would come to their small community, even more so that the Orc was friendly with them. Dro Shaar, had decided for the best of his caravan and Bug, the caravan would camp a little ways from the village. Bug walked to the large safe he kept under his working bench, growling angrily when reaching it. He stood, teeth bared and looked the scary Orc, he was always thought so be. Even Dro Shaar back up when he saw the anger on his friend's face.<p>

"Bug, what is the matter?"

"It's gone! My hammer is gone!"

"Can't you just get another?"

"No!" He snarled, "I can't just get another. That hammer was given to me by Grandfather, and his fore fathers before him. It's enchanted, a family heirloom."

Dro Shaar now understood why his friend was so angry. He had just believed it was an old smiths hammer, that there was nothing special about it, as Dro Shaar had already said, he did not believe Bug was sentimental, so even if it had been a gift, he didn't believe Bug would get so angry; now knowing it had been past down through centuries he could understand. The pendent that Dro Shaar wore around his neck, bore the same value.

"It'll be okay Bug, we'll sort something out." He said to try and calm his friend down. "Bug, the caravan is just a few fields a way, we have eyes and ears everywhere. I'll go and see if they have heard anything."

Bug nodded, he knew he would have to calm temper would do him no good and he watched as his feline friend ran towards his caravan.

* * *

><p><em>Bug had been pacing the smithy since his friend had left. He had tried to keep his temper under control but it was nearing night fall now and Dro Shaar still hadn't returned. The miners had stopped coming to the smithy once they had seen the scowl on his face.<em>

_"Bug!"_

_The Orc turned and saw Shaar standing just outside the threshold of his smithy._

_"There's word that a group of cultists took your hammer. They paid the villagers to keep their silence, come on I know where they are."_

_Bug grabbed a mace he had been working on and ran after the Khajiit._

* * *

><p>Bug and Shaar had been running for hours. Shaar had explained that the reason it had taken him so long to return was because he had been following leads up, he wanted to make sure he was giving Bug the correct information before telling him anything. Shaar was worried about his friend, it was rare he saw the Orc his angry. The hammer must mean something, if he's getting this wound up about it and it made his fur stand on end when he heard Bug growl as they reached the cave. Bug stood glaring into the darkness, he WAS going to get his hammer back and whoever stood in his way was going to be disposed of. As Shaar ran after his friend into the cave, he had to admit that another reason he was so worried for his friend was that Bug had brought a one handed axe, which looked nothing but a toy in Bug's large hands.<p>

Bug was surprisingly light and quiet on his feet and it wasn't long before they caught sight of a cultist. Bug wasted no time, despite the calls from Shaar in charging in. As Shaar had predicted and tried to warn Bug about, there had been more then one, the others were skulking in the shadows and around corners. This didn't matter to Bug, he took five of them down very quickly and as he held one injured cultist to the floor, Bug didn't take notice as another which crept up behind him. Bug hit the cultist as a gurgling noise caught his attention. A cultist dropped to the floor, choking on his own blood from a ripped out throat. Shaar knelt the other side of the injured cultist.

"Now friend, let me tell you how this is going to work." Dro Shaar spoke in a low and almost seductive voice, a claw barely touching the man's throat. "This can be easy or it can be difficult, it is your choice. Now, the hammer, where is it?"

"Go...fuck...your...self...cat!"

"Ah, I see. Difficult." Shaar dug his claw into the man's throat. "One more chance."

The man glared up at the Khajiit and then glanced at his Orc companion, "You and your ugly friend can piss off."

"Very well."

As was about to draw his claw across the man's throat, he stopped to see Bug's axe already embedded in the man's skull. Bug pulled the axe out and stood up, if Bug knew one thing, it was that these places could be very big and sitting around these bastard corpses wasn't going to get them anywhere, so he stalked toward out into the corridors with Shaar hot on his heels. Bug wasted no mercy on these cultists, in his eyes they did not deserve it. For being someone that would offer even his enemies a burial and safe journey to their afterlife, now Bug couldn't care less. These milk drinkers were going to pay, and their bodies could rot in here for the skeevers to feed off. So caught up in his own thoughts he was taken back when he felt Shaar grab hold of him, and with surprising strength pulled Bug back. Bug, already frustrated, turned to his friend with an angered scowl on his face.

"What do you...-"

"If you wish to live my friend, you will keep your head out of the clouds. You do not pay attention, and this could cos you much."

"Trust me Shaar, I'll know if one of these fuckers tries to come up."

"It is not...'these fuckers', as you say, I mean. Stand here friend, and Dro Shaar will show you."

Despite not wanting to prolong this, Bug did as he was bid and stood his ground as Shaar walked forward, gingerly pressed his foot down before quickly jumping back and a large iron door with spikes came flying at him. Bug was amazed, he wouldn't have even seen the pressure plate, and the huge door would have sent him flying back. Shaar turned to his friend.

"You see friend, your eyes and your ears are on your enemy and your mind on your hammer. Shaar understands this is important to you, but Shaar worries that if you are not careful then you will be lost. Let Shaar go first, if there is a way to disable the traps, Shaar will do so, and Bug can take care of cultists."

* * *

><p>Shaar, looked around the corner. His yellow eyes widened in horror, by his Gods and the Gods of Skyrim and the Orc Gods, what were these people doing?! Shaar at first though it was a daedric prince perhaps? Someone speaking to them, but Shaar knew better, and motioned for Bug to stop. He knew now that he would have a harder time reigning Bug in, now that his hammer was in sight. Shaar needed to know what this thing was, but they went storming into a fight; Bug had other ideas.<p>

"We can take these bastards out." Bug shuffled closer to the ledge and looked down, unaware that now he was in full sight of them.

Shaar sighed heavily as cultists ran up to the Orc and came to his friends aid. The Khajiit, whilst happy to help his friend, felt almost used as Bug jumped down the ledge, leaving Shaar to deal with all the cultists. Shaar could handle them, he was cutting through them in seconds and rushing to his friend when it hit him. _A portal._

"That's what this thing is!"

Bug had pushed the head cultist down, stepping into the symbol painted on the floor which glowed and shot up walls around them, Shaar tried to push through but the pain got to him, it felt like fire and he could hear things inside his head. Screams and cries rang in his ears and he pulled away from the symbol. Watching in horror as the head cultist mocked Bug. The angry Orc lifted the man by his neck and threw him down by the hammer, which looked to heavy for the Breton. Bug grabbed the man's head and pushed it down onto the anvil like object, he lifted the hammer and Shaar came to realise that the cultists had planned this all along. Things seemed to slow down and Shaar remembered being told about rituals which needed blood and death, it needed the innocent to take life. The mockingbird to die and the raven to fly. Shaar shouted at his friend as the hammer smashed into the man's skull, blood pouring out and a sickened sound from the breaking of the skull. The walls of the symbol glowed more and swirled faster and faster before opening up sucking anything in it's diameter into a vortex.

As much as Bug had almost scared and really worried Shaar, the old Khajiit watched as his friend was sucked pulled into it. The terror in his friends eyes saddened him and as the portal closed in, Shaar ran for Bug, only to fly back as he collided with the wall. His head banged against the wall and darkness over took him.

* * *

><p><strong> =] Sorry this took so long. I had things going on, also sorry for this being kinda short. I'm not so used to writing action scenes, so if I did bad be gentle in your reviews!<strong>

**Review guys, I look forward to know what you think about this!**

**UmbraLunae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long but I just hadn't inspiration for writing this story so it has been left a long time. It's rare that I will ever just quita story but ifs do I will let you know or put it up for 'adoption'.**

**Kenka - Glad you're liking it so far! And yea, Bug is going to have to deal with all the differences of Skyrim and Middle Earth. I don't think he's going to be too impressed with the orcs of Middle Earth. The only Orc that resembles anything like Bug is Azog.**

**Lallie4u - Glad you're enjoying it so far. And I was given the story idea off someone else. A reader of one of my other stories asked if I could do anything with an idea of his.**

**Guest - Thankyou for your review. Like I've said, the idea was give to me make a story out of, and it has been fun (if a little difficult) writing for an Orc. As sad as it sounds, I even made an orc toon on Skyrim to help. A bit of character study lets say**

**Casus - Thank you for the review. I think Bug is going to have a bit of a hard time when he explains what he is. Azog is the most like a Skyrim Orc, and who has happy memories of him? Bug is going to have to prove he's not like the orcs of Middle Earth. Bug is not Dovahkiin. Sorry for the spelling and stuff, I'll try to keep track of that.**

**Lord Jace - Will do!**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I have noticed that everyone has called him Bugrash, I seem to be the only one calling him Bug!**

* * *

><p>Groaning, the Orc sat up; this pain was unbearable. It was like a hangover and being kicked in the head by a horse, both of which Bug knew the feeling of. The last thing he remembered was lights and being thrown about. Now he lay on the forest floor, tangled roots sticking into his back. Stretching out his hand, Bug searched for his hammer. As the past events flooded his head, Bug remembered the lights and a feeling of being tossed around by a large and unknown force. A force which Bug did not have a name for, and for the time being, he was content to just forget about it.<p>

What confused Bugrash was why he was in the forest, he had been in a cave with Dro Shaar. This was no cave, it was a forest; and he confused about how he got there. The Orc knew his friend was not strong enough to pull Bug out on his own, and if he had thought his friend was injured, then he would not leave to get help. As Bug lay there on the floor, he became aware of his situation and he began to search for his hammer more frantically. As his fingers curled around the handle, he smiled. If something did combat him,at least he had something to protect himself with. He wasn't so vulnerable now,and Bugrash could look scary.

Bug stood, deciding just staying out was not the best option for him. He stretched out his stocky limbs, trying to shake the ache from them. He wasn't too sure where he was exactly, so this could be a very long walk. Orcs weren't thought of too fondly, so any company he ran into, may not be too kind. The Orc was lost in thought as he walked, which wasn't what you would think of an Orc. Or so everyone thought, so many predjudices held against the orcs; but thinking about it, it was like that with every race. Every Khajiit was a thief, all Elves were stuck up bastards, all Nords were racists and Orcs were mindless, killing machines. His head snapped up at a sound, he didn't have advanced hearing like the Elves, but what Bug heard was something he knew all too well.

Bug was not just a blacksmith but also a warrior; he knew ore, armour and weapons. Bug could hear the sing of steel, the song sang during battle. He could he hear muffled shouting and the hiss of arrows, someone was in trouble and whether they wanted his help or not, Bug would sure as hell give it. He ran from the forest, following the song. Breaking through the trees, into an open area; he ran to the arena of the song. Raising his hammer and bringing it down, embedding it into the skull of some foul little creature. Bug looked at the small man who had turned around to thank his rescuer. He was a small brown haired man carrying a bow, and with a look of terror and confusion, he nodded his thanks to Bug before running off again.

This had been the first contact with anyone, for who knows how long. Bug needed to know where he was, so he followed after the little man. Before he could think, more of the little creatures appeared; some were riding creatures that looked like a mixture of sabre cats and some kind of wolf. Bug knew in an instant, that should he wish to live then he would have to kill these creatures. They were strange beings, he wasn't too sure what they were, but they attacked him and Bug fought back. He was cutting through them like butter, one of the creatures let out a choked scream after Bug heard the unmistakable hiss of an arrow. He turned around just in time to see the creature drop to the ground, more arrows flying around him to hit the little creatures. One of them launched at Bug, and he swung his hammer, killing it. His arm was hit by the arrow, but he felt certain then he had simply gotten in the way.

It seemed like it took the horse back riders seconds to cut down the little creatures, and now Bug was circled back the riders. Looking at them, he held back a groan. Not long ago he had been inwardly scolding everyone about their racism and predjudices, and so he bit his cheek as he tried his best to push the thoughts from his head. He hoped these Elves were nice. They made way for a rider to enter the circle, the rider looked down at Bug with a stern face, his blade pointed at the orc.

"What are you doing here Orc?"

"Trying to find my way home." He answered in a gruff voice, snarling as he heard the Elves laugh at his response.

"Looking for his next victim more like," an elf from the side said, "He's a rogue, Lord Elrond. You saw the way he mercilessly took down his own kind."

"Own kind?" Bug looked at the one called Lord Elrond with a confused loo, not even faxed by the look of pity he recieved. "You're trying to tell me those things were orcs?"

Lord Elrond, although his own head was swimming with his own questions, ignored the orcs question, "From where do you hail?"

"Lord Elrond, forgive me. Why are we wasting our time? Let's just kill him."

"I do not care for mindless blood shed, Calsir, return to Rivendell. We will be along shortly." Elrond had began to grow annoyed with the constant interruption. "Answer me, Orc."

"Bugrash, my name is Bugrash. I was born in an Orc stronghold the north, but I currently dwell in a mining village as blacksmith."

"A village? Of men?"

"Aye."

* * *

><p>Bug wasn't even too sure how this had happened. The Elf Lordhad sent his company a head of him, before turning to Bug; the elf said that friends of his would like to talk with Bug. He was clearly different to the orcs of this land. That was how Bug learnt news in a land called 'Middle Earth'. He wasn't in Skyrim anymore, and that saddened him. In truth, it scared him a bit. Those cultists had clearly been up to something dark and very dangerous. The cultists felt like an age ago now, but Bug focused on his task at hand.<p>

Lord Elrond said he would meet Bug in a meadow surrounded by waterfalls. He said he would take a look at Bug's arm wound,and he would bring a friend with him. A wizard by the name of Gandalf the Grey. Bug wasn't sure if he should trust them,but he didn't really have a choice. It was clear that orcs were vermin here, and from what he had so far seen, Bug would sadly have to agree. The Elf lord had stopped his hunting group from killing Bugrash though, he had even confided that he felt there was something different about the Orc.

Whatever the reason the elf kept him alive, Bug wasn't entirely sure; but he was happy. The longer he survived, he would be able to find out more about this Middle Earth, and perhaps how he got here. Bugrash was sent here through a portal and a ritual, it could have been dark magic but it could also be the doings of the Gods. If that was the case, then he would take part in whatever it was the Gods had planned, he just wished he knew what he would be facing. Regardless, Bug wanted to find a way back to Skyrim. He had a job to do, he had his family and his friends and Bug wanted to go back to his normal life.

Perhaps Lord Elrond and this Gandalf the Grey would be able to help him find answers, or at least point him in the right direction. And it was these possible answers which bred trust in the Orc for these strangers. With this trust, and caution, he made his way to the secret meadow hidden by the waterfalls to meet with the elf lord and the grey wizard.

* * *

><p><strong>There you are guys, again I'm sorry it took so long to update the story and I'm sorry this was pretty short but hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Let me know what you think.**

**UmbraLunae**


	4. Author Note

**Hi Guys! So I'm posting this to every story, which will be edited for each story. There's a few things I would like to address in this.**

**1, I am very sorry that I have not been able to update in a while. I've started a trainee ship so I am very busy in the day time and by the time I get home, I'm very tired! I am very sorry for not posting anything, but none of my stories are abandoned. I will add content when available.**

**2, I was going to add a review part here where I answered reviews. But this Author note is just temporary. **

**I hope you guys don't give up on me and I will be adding a bit of content onto my page, which also might be added onto my blog tonight.**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**UmbraLunae xx**


End file.
